Destiny Odyssey V
Destiny Odyssey V, subtitled Journey, Courage, Friends, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy which follows the journey of Bartz on his quest for his crystal. Chronologically, it is tied with Zidane’s chapter. This chapter has a difficulty rating of 4 stars. Story Bartz wakes up after falling into a trap set up for him by Kefka and hides as Kefka arrives with Kuja. Kuja berates Kefka to failing to capture Zidane rather than himself, and Bartz decides to look around the villains' stronghold as Kefka and Kuja concoct a new plan. Bartz eventually runs across The Emperor and Ultimecia speaking to Sephiroth, offering him an alliance. Sephiroth refuses, and the Emperor notices Bartz spying on them. Bartz flees, and the Emperor and Ultimecia decide to send Exdeath after him. Bartz escapes and continues to search. Finding what appears to be his Crystal guarded by Exdeath, Bartz evades him and steals it, fleeing afterwards. Confident he has won the race with Zidane to retrieve his Crystal first, Bartz looks for a way back to him. Running across Golbez, he warns Bartz that he cannot find the Crystal simply by looking and attacks him. Bartz is victorious and flees as an earthquake occurs, not understanding Golbez's advice. Bartz finds Zidane and Squall, and shows Zidane his Crystal. An annoying Zidane reaches for it and vanishes with the Crystal. Exdeath appears and laughs that the Crystal Bartz found was a fake intended to deliver Zidane to Kuja, and Bartz delivered it to him as Kuja predicted. Exdeath calls the Manikins to attack and Squall and Bartz flee. Stopping to rest ahead, Squall returns Zidane's Chocobo feather good-luck charm and thanks him for it. Exdeath catches up to them and Bartz volunteers to fight him, tired of running. Bartz defeats Exdeath and his Crystal manifests from his Chocobo feather. Zidane then reappears running up to them, and Bartz runs forward to meet him. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey V-1 :"The wanderer sought treasure. Yet, in the hands of the enemy, he finds..." The first stage is fairly simple, with only a few enemies barring the way to the Stigma of Chaos. The player begins with four Destiny Points. Due to the simple stage design, earning the most DP possible is not difficult. Only the Phantasmal Girl at C4 and the Fallacious Tree at H4 give the player to earn more DP, so move to C3 to chain the Phantasmal Girl with the Fallacious Wanderer at C2 to open the locked area, then move to G4 and chain the Phantasmal Harlequin at G3 with the Fallacious Tree, ending the stage with three DP. Destiny Odyssey V-2 :"The wandering wind... But, since time immemorial, such travels quickly come across trouble..." This stage features tougher enemies than the first stage which must be defeated to gain access to the area where the Stigma of Chaos is located. The player begins with five Destiny Points. To finish with DP, defeat the Transient Lion at D4 first, then defeat the Imaginary Champion at G4 to open the locked area at E1. With the path clear chain together the Fallacious Tree at C1 and the False Stalwart at D2, ending the stage with four DP total. Destiny Odyssey V-3 :"The sea dragon, ruler of the watery depths... His strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." At first glance, there appears to be a straight path to the Chaos Piece, but the Fallacious Tree at D1 is Berserk, forcing the player to fight both it and the Phantasmal Harlequin at C2 if they appear to pass. Though many of the enemies in this stage are high level, their placement makes it easy to chain them to conserve Destiny Points. The player begins with four Destiny Points. To earn the most DP possible, move to D2, provoking the Fallacious Tree and Phantasmal Harlequin to attack. Then move to D3 and chain the Transient Lion at D4 with the Imaginary Soldier at E3. Finally, move to F5 and chain the stronger Fallacious Tree at E5 with the Capricious Reaper at G5, allowing the player to end the stage with eight DP. | Attack = 52 | Defense = 55 | Luck = 23 | Brave = 297 | Weapon = Rod of Wisdom | Head = Varies | Hand = Varies | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Gaia Ring, War Gong, BRV ≥ Base Value x8 | Brave Attacks = Reverse Polarity (ground), High Block (midair), Reverse Polarity (midair) | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Almagest (ground), Delta Attack (ground) | Other Info = Appears after attaining a three-star completion bonus. | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP. }} | Weapon = None | Head = Varies | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = The Rotten, Soul of the Sovereign | Brave Attacks = Rope Knife | Summon = Tiamat | HP Attacks = Straightarrow (midair) | Other Info = None | DP Chance = None }} | Weapon = Varies | Head = Power Armlet | Hand = Plumed Hat | Armor = Poncho | Accessories = None | Brave Attacks = Burst Energy, Strike Energy, Snatch Shot, Remote Flare, Snatch Blow | Summon = None | HP Attacks = None | Other Info = Defeat to make Potion at F4 appear. | DP Chance = Win battle for +1 DP. }} Destiny Odyssey V-4 :"Neither sight nor feel gives any clue to its true identity. Can the wind reveal the truth?" In this stage, the player may either open the Locked Area and reach the Stigma of Chaos, or go a different route, defeating the battle pieces at the top of the stage. The player begins with five Destiny Points. Earning a high amount of DP is unlikely in this stage due to the placement of the Battle Pieces making chains difficult. To earn the most DP, defeat the Fallacious Tree at B1 first, then move to D2 and defeat the Counterfeit Wraith. Now defeat the False Stalwart at F4, then move to F1 and chain the Phantasmal Girl at E1 and the Imaginary Champion at G1, opening the path to the end of the stage with five DP. If the player has the Jump Skill they can shorten the path by jumping over the Phantasmal Girl, letting them end the stage with five DP still but letting them skip the False Stalwart and Counterfeit Wraith. | Weapon = None | Head = Varies | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = The Rotten, Soul of the Sovereign | Brave Attacks = Rope Knife, | Summon = Tiamat | HP Attacks = Straightarrow (midair) | Other Info = None | DP Chance = None }} Destiny Odyssey V-5 :"The wandering wind... Thoughts of his friends return, as surely as the dawn breaks on a new day." Due to the events of the previous cutscene, there are many battle pieces on the stage, though they all do not need to be defeated. Bartz faces off with Exdeath at the end of the stage. The player begins with four Destiny Points. To earn the most DP, move to G3 and chain the Counterfeit Wraith at F3 and the Imitation Despot at G2 to earn two more DP, then move to D3 and chain all three adjacent enemies, including the Fallacious Wanderer at E3 that only appears when the player attains a three-star completion bonus on the storyline. This results in a total of eight DP, minus one more DP needed to move to the Chaos Piece and face Exdeath. | Attack = Varies | Defense = Varies | Luck = 24 | Brave = Varies | Weapon = Varies | Head = Varies | Hand = Varies | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Gaia Ring, War Gong, BRV ≥ Base Value x8 | Brave Attacks = Solid Ascension, Holy, Storm Shot, Slidehazzard | Summon = Leviathan Auto | HP Attacks = Soul Eater, Paladin Force, Wind Shear | Other Info = Appears after attaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP. }} Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines es:Odisea del destino V